


Going Down

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth is dreaming of a very special blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

“Oh god, oh Jesus.” Gareth moaned as he writhed on the bed while John flicked his tongue over his anus, stabbing the wet muscle repeatedly back and forth, over and around his entrance.  
  
“John don’t stop.” He moaned allowing his knees to fall open as John pressed his tongue deeply into his ass.  
  
Gareth closed his eyes as John pushed him down onto his back, before positioning himself between his out spread thighs. Gareth leaned back on his arms his back positioned into the nest of soft pillows he had acquired from somewhere. Looking down his body he groaned as he watched John on his knees between his legs.  
  
Gareth’s eyes dilated in pleasure as he watched John push down his foreskin to reveal the wet mushroomed head of his cock. He leaned in and ran his tongue over the slit as he rubbed the foreskin up and down, hiding then revealing the rosy hued dome of his cock.  
  
“John please…” Gareth whimpered as the older man took the head between his lips, sucking softly as he worked the shaft slowly, up and down sliding the foreskin over the velvety steel. John looked up at Gareth through big blue eyes as he suckled the head of his cock like a lolly-pop.  
  
As John pulled away, a bead of pre-cum clung to his lip as it was pushed from the slit of Gareth’s cock. Gareth groaned as he watched the tongue lap up the salty fluid before John closed his eyes and devoured more of his length. One hand moved down to cradle Gareth’s balls as he continued to work his cock. Gareth couldn’t move his eyes away as he watched his cock disappearing between John’s lips.  
  
“So close John, I’m so close.” Gareth moaned and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips as John pulled off as his semen shot from his cock to bathe John’s face, beads of cum clinging to John’s long eye lashes and hanging in strands over his cheeks and beading on his slightly swollen lips…  
  
Gareth groaned as he felt his semen spill over his hand as he sat in the bottom of the shower, the hot water washing away all traces of his release as he leaned heavily against the wall.  
  
He looked down and felt his tears as they ran down his cheeks to mingle with the water, he saw his now flaccid cock gripped tightly in his hand. John wasn’t here, he never had been it was all in his mind once more.  
  
The End


End file.
